Cerita Kita
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Hanya sepenggal kisah akan bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata bisa bersama/"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Menikahlah denganku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."/NaruHina/Warn inside/#NHFD8/Future/DLDR!/RnR? Sorry telat rayain! :D


**Cerita Kita**

 **Chara : [Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata]**

 **Rate : Teen.**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, less description, typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:chacha:**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tengah melirik arloji hitam di tangan kirinya. Kedua bola matanya terus berputar gelisah seolah-olah ada yang sedang ditunggu oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Hinata ke mana, ya? Kenapa hari ini hingga pukul 03.00 pm belum juga datang ke sini?" gerutunya mendengus kesal.

Padahal ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Bertemu dan bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya karena selama ini mereka berpacaran dalam jarak jauh atau dikenal dengan singkata LDR, _Long Distance Relationship_ selama Naruto menyelesaikan studi dan mengemban perusahaan milik ayahnya yang berada di London.

"Ah, sabar...sabar. Kalau begini nanti rencanaku akan gagal. Aku akan menunggu Hinata datang." ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Namun orang yang ditunggu oleh pemuda Uzumaki tersebut tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir dan sedikit kesal.

"Apa aku telepon saja, ya?" sentak Naruto yang baru teringat akan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan dari tadi.

Telepon layar sentuh yang berada digenggamannya segera mencari kontak pribadi kekasihnya itu.

 **TUUTT...**

 **TUUTT...**

"Ayolah Hinata! Aku khawatir kalau begini." Naruto pun bermonolog seraya panik sendiri di depan toko es krim hingga mengundang perhatian dari beberapa pasang mata.

"Ah, diangkat!" seru si kulit tan, "Moshi-moshi, Hinata?"

" _A-ah, moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun?_ " terdengar suara lembut dari seberang.

"Hinata, kamu tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini adalah kencan kita?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah.

" _I-iya. Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Hanya saja aku sedikit mengalami kesialan. Dan aku sekarang berada di klinik di dekat toko bunga._ " jawab Hinata dengan sedikit panik. Gadis Hyuuga itu takut jikalau Naruto akan marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul ke sana."

" _Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa memberitahu. Kamu pasti menunggu lama, ya?_ " tanya Hinata dengan menyesal dari percakapan jarak jauh itu.

"Lupakan saja. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana kabarmu." ujar Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, "Aku tutup ya teleponnya. _Jaa_."

 **PIP.** Dan telepon pun ditutup oleh pemuda bermata biru laut itu. Dengan tindakan tangkas, Naruto pun langsung menuju klinik yang dimaksud oleh Hinata tadi.

 **:chacha:**

Pemuda itu pun telah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kamar rawat dimana Hinata tengan dirawat. Dan Naruto membuka kenop pintu untuk memasuki ke ruangan serba putih itu.

"Hinata?" panggilnya lirih seraya menoleh kanan kiri untuk memastikan apakah gadis cantik itu benar-benar di kamar ini atau tidak.

"Aku di sini, Naruto- _kun_." sahut kekasihnya dari dalam kamar rawat.

"Astaga, Hinata. Bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat ini pada waktu kencan kita pula lagi." ujar Naruto memegang tangan mungil kekasihnya.

" _E-etto_...sebenarnya waktu ingin pergi ke tempat seharusnya kita kencan, aku tadi tidak sengaja terserempet motor oleh seseorang. Lalu-" belum saja Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ekspresi Naruto pun menjadi berang dan bertanya, "Di mana dia?!"

Kedua _amethyst_ Hinata hanya mengerjap berulang kali, "Apanya?"

"Orang yang menabrakmu? Uh sial- _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto mengacak-acakkan rambut kuningnya.

"A-aku hanya terkilir saja, Naruto- _kun_. Aku bahkan diperbolehkan pulang. Sebentar lagi Neji- _nii_ akan datang untuk menjemputku." jawab Hinata memegang kedua pipi berkumis milik Naruto.

Kekasihnya yang sangat dicintai.

"Ja-jangan! Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu pulang." ujar Naruto seraya memegang bahu gadisnya, "Aku bahkan baru bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku masih rindu padamu, Hinata."

Gadis berponi rata itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, Naruto- _kun_. Aku akan bilang kepada _otou-sama_ dan Neji- _nii_ dulu."

"Padahal...ini seharusnya menjadi kencan pertama kita berdua selama tiga tahun berpacaran..." gumam Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua mata bulannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu karena merasa sedih akan kencannya yang gagal dengan pemuda yang ia kagumi sejak SMP.

"Maafkan aku ya, Naruto- _kun_ -" dan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata pun belum lengkap, namun kedua lengan besar Naruto pun merangkul tubuh Hinata yang ramping itu.

 **GYUT.** Sebuah pelukan hangat pun menghampiri gadis cantik Hyuuga. Dengan gugup, Hinata pun juga membalas pelukan dari Naruto. Meremas kemeja oranye milik kekasihnya itu, dan merasakan degup jantungnya.

Detak jantung mereka berdua sama kencangnya.

"Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata." dan suara _baritone_ milik Naruto pun menggelitik kedua telinga gadis ayu tersebut, "Ada baiknya kalau kita menikmati senja sekalian jalan-jalan, kan?" tawarnya seraya tersenyum lima jari.

Senyuman yang silau seperti sinar mentari.

Hinata pun mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, Naruto- _kun_. Tapi...kakiku kan masih sakit." jawabnya pelan seraya menatap kakinya yang bengkak.

"-!" Hinata pun menjadi sedikit terkejut dan sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata memiringkankepalanya.

Naruto yang baru saja sadar akan penampilan Hinata dengan kaos _turtleneck_ panjang berwarna _maroon_ dan rok biru _donker_ yang membalut tubuhnya membuat kesan menjadi anggun dan manis.

Dan tanpa disadari, wajah kecoklatan Naruto pun menjadi memerah karena terpesona akan kecantikan kekasih yang sedang ia pandangi itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , wajahmu memerah." ujar Hinata dengan semburat yang tak kalah merahnya di wajah bulat dan _chubby_ itu.

"A-ayo, aku akan menggendongmu, Hinata. Aku malu nih!" balas Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa malu dan kikuknya di depan Hinata.

"Baiklah..." sahut Hinata pun menurut untuk digendong oleh pemuda _style spike_ itu, "Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_..."

 **:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menikmati senja hari yang berwarna jingga itu. Warna yang tenang namun juga hangat dan memberi suasana yang berbeda-beda kepada setiap orang yang menatap langit di sore hari.

Naruto pun masih menggendong Hinata yang saat ini berada di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sedikit malu karena di usia 22 tahun masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ayahnya, kakaknya, bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Tetapi, Hinata merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto sekarang. Mereka pertama kali bersentuhan dan seerat ini selama mereka kenal satu sama lain.

Hinata saja masih merasa mimpi bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya?"

"A-aku berat, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak kok," Naruto menggeleng, "Aku malah merasa senang karena bisa menggendongmu." jawabnya.

 **BLUSH!** Hinata pun tersipu malu, "Be-begitu, ya..."

"Eh, kita makan di sana yuk?" ajak si Uzumaki menunjuk ke arah restoran ramen yang hanya berkisar lima meter dari mereka.

Hinata pun tertegun, 'Benar juga. Naruto- _kun_ kan suka sekali dengan ramen.' batinnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku juga mau ramen, Naruto- _kun_." jawab Hinata mengeratkan dekapannya di leher kekasihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka secara tidak langsung telah kencan dan makan malam bersama walau pun terkesan kurang romantis di hati mereka berdua. Namun raut wajah riang belum pudar dari wajah pasangan kekasih itu. Seakan-akan mereka berdua tidak ada permasalahan sedikitpun.

Naruto bahagia.

Hinata juga bahagia.

Dan setelah mereka berdua makan ramen, Naruto pun membawa gadis gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang itu ke suatu tempat.

Gereja?

Untuk apa Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini?

"Naruto- _kun_?" panggil Hinata seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Ya, Hinata? sahut Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanya Hinata menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

Naruto pun berdehem, "Ah, aku punya kejutan untukmu." jawab Naruto mengerlingkan matanya. Membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah jika ditatap seperti itu, "Pejamkanlah matamu."

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun." dan Hinata pun menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan.

 **GYUT!**

Dan lagi, Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Hal ini membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata." dan Naruto pun mengungkapkan semua perasaannya kepada wanita yang telah menautkan jangkar pada hatinya.

"..." dan Hinata pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mimpikah?

"Naruto- _kun_..." gumam gadis itu yang tengah menahan matanya yang ingin berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Menikahlah denganku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." lamarnya meraih jemari kurus Hinata. Dengan tatapan penuh harap, Naruto pun menunggu kepastian dari gadis _lavender_ yang sedang dilamarnya.

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Rintik asin pun keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut.

"Ka-kau menangis? Kau menolak lamaranku, Hinata?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu antara sedih, cemas, dan takut. Dan Naruto pun langsung menyimpan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto- _kun_." sanggah Hinata, "Hanya saja...ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan." lanjutnya lagi.

"Dan sayangnya sekarang adalah kenyataan." jawab Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata, "Mengangguklah jika kamu ingin menikah denganku, Hinata."

Gadis cantik yang ditatapnya pun mengangguk, "Iya, aku mau..."

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi istrimu, Naruto- _kun_..."

* * *

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Hinata pun tengah memasak untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya. Wanita berusia 28 tahun ini sangat sibuk dalam mengurus keluarga kecilnya.

Setelah makanan telah matang semua, Hinata pun menata semua hidangan di meja makan. Hinata pun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar atas untuk membangunkan suami dan anak laki-laki buah cinta dari mereka.

"Boruto- _kun_ , ayo sarapan." ujar sang ibu kepada putra yang selayaknya duplikat dengan Naruto itu.

"Iya, _kaa-chan_." dan sang anak pun langsung keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju ke meja makan.

Selanjutnya Hinata pun menuju ke kamar mereka berdua, " _Anata_ , ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap."

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hmmm..." dan Hinata pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat melihat suaminya yang susah sekali bangun itu, "Ya sudahlah." dan wanita cantik itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan suami yang masih terlelap itu.

"Hinata?" dan tiba-tiba suara khas Naruto pun menghentikan langkah istrinya.

"Kemarilah..." panggil pria berusia 30 tahun itu memanggil istrinya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa _ana_ -" dan tangan putih mulus Hinata pun ditarik paksa menuju ranjang mereka.

"Seharusnya kamu harus mencium aku dong agar aku mau bangun pagi, hehehe." godanya sehingga membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat.

"A-apaan sih?" dan Hinata pun menjadi kikuk akan perkataan dari suaminya barusan.

"Ayo dong cium aku~" pintanya seraya memejamkan matanya. Ekspresi yang terlalu manis bagi Hinata.

Dan Hinata pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bertaut dan bersentuhan. Ciuman di pagi hari membuat perasaan pasangan suami istri itu menjadi hangat sehingga mereka berdua lupa kalau putranya tengah melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di kamar suami istri itu.

"Ayah, ibu. Kalian sedang apa? Aku sudah lapar, nih." ujar Boruto memegang perutnya yang masih kosong.

 _Awkward._

"E-EEEHHHH?! Boruto, kau tidak melihat apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan panik. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas akibat sudah berciuman dengan Naruto tadi.

"Aku melihat semuanya, _tou-chan_." jawab Boruto dengan polos.

"Jangan bilang ke orang lain, ya? Ini rahasia!" perintah Naruto dengan berisik.

"Baiklah..." Boruto mengangguk, " _Tou-chan, kaa-chan_. Ayo makan bersama." ajaknya memegang kedua tangan orangtuanya.

"Yosh, Boruto!" sahut Naruto kemudian menggendong putra kecilnya itu.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu.

Benar-benar keluarga yang selama ini Hinata mimpikan.

Tentu saja berkeluarga bersama Naruto.

 **FINN**

* * *

Gaje, kah? Atau sama sekali nggak _fluff_? :'D _hontou ni gomen nasai_! * _bow_ *. _And Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day_! XD *tebar bunga matahari*

Maaf juga jika alurnya kecepatan, hehehe :D

 _Mind to review?_

 _See you!_

14 April 2017,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
